It is generally known that in configuring a motor vehicle with a fuel tank, it is important to prevent the fuel tank from damage and spillage during the crash. There are several strategies that have been employed in automotive design to meet those desires and requirements.
Those strategies include, but are not limited to, placing the fuel tank away from the perimeter of the vehicle, ensuring crush space is provided to absorb crash energy before the fuel tank is affected, constructing the fuel tank of materials that are not easily cut or torn, applying shields in areas of the fuel tank that may be vulnerable, routing all supply lines in protected areas, and providing the filler with a check valve to prevent leakage.
Automobiles and light trucks must pass standards for fuel tank leakage in all mandated crash tests that range from frontal impacts, to side impacts to rear impacts. However, heavy trucks other than school buses have no federal requirements for crashworthiness of the fuel system.
Currently most manufacturers of heavy trucks mount thin wall aluminum or steel tanks to the outside of the frame rails for carrying fuel. Due to the location and construction of the fuel tanks in heavy trucks, the tank is exposed to crushing during various crash events, resulting in an increased possibility of fuel spillage, fire and explosion. These risks are a known hazard in fuel storage areas or vehicles, and are considered significant if there is an accident causing an object, such as, but not limited to, debris from an accident or the guide rail, to penetrate the fuel tank. Rupturing of fuel tanks is believed to be a common reason for fires or explosions.
It would be desirable to provide a truck fuel tank system which overcomes the problems stated above. It would also be desirable to provide for revised placement and protection for the fuel tanks and fuel system, thereby improving crashworthiness and reducing the occurrence of tank failure, fuel spillage, fire and/or explosion.